BURN
by shirocchin
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika manusia bersekutu dengan iblis? "Kenapa manusia begitu rapuh dan lemah, Izuku?"/"Ayo kita terbakar bersama-sama."/ M-rated/ [demon!Shouto x human!Izuku] for event OFA-TODODEKU


**BURN**

* * *

 **Todoroki Shouto x Midoriya Izuku**

 **Boku no Hero Academia (c) Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **Warnings : Rating M untuk tema, lime, dan sedikit violence. Yang merasa tema seperti ini disturbing buat kalian silakan klik back.**

* * *

Izuku meraih lintingan tembakau yang tergeletak di atas meja, mengeluarkan pemantik dari saku celana. Ujung rokok terbakar dengan nyala kemerah-merahan diikuti asap putih yang menghalangi pandangan. Izuku belajar merokok seminggu yang lalu;sebuah ironi karena saat masih duduk di bangku SMA ia sangat membenci rokok dan perokok. Ia beberapa kali memergoki Katsuki dan Kirishima menghisap lintingan tersebut di atap sekolah dan Izuku tak pernah lelah untuk memberikan ceramah, meski ujung-ujungnya Katsuki terbakar amarah. Apa yang membuat mereka berdua begitu menikmatinya? Sampai hari ini pun Izuku masih belum terbiasa saat gumpalan asap putih memenuhi paru-paru, begitu menyesakkan. Ia terbatuk-batuk ketika sebagian asap terhirup. Izuku pernah membaca artikel di internet tentang tata cara merokok bagi pemula, pemuda itu mencoba mempraktekkan meski hasilnya tak sesuai harapan.

Rokok yang masih setengah menyala dibiarkan jatuh, abunya mengotori lantai kamar yang baru saja ia bersihkan beberapa jam lalu. Jendela apartemen ia biarkan terbuka lebar, hembusan angin malam membuat korden biru berkibar-kibar. Sejak ibunya meninggal seminggu yang lalu, Izuku lebih senang membiarkan bintang-bintang mengintip dari balik awan. Kamarnya berada di lantai nomor 15, letak balkonnya menghadap pemandangan pusat kota yang selalu berkelip-kelip oleh lampu malam.

Izuku memandang langit yang bersih. Tak ada bintang malam ini. Pemuda berambut hijau lumut menunduk lesu.

Izuku bermaksud meninggalkan balkon dan menutup jendela ketika sebuah suara bedebum yang memekakkan telinga membuat jantungnya nyaris copot. Secepat kilat ia menoleh;kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya menganga ketika mendapati sesosok makhluk—yang Izuku bahkan tak tahu jenis makhluk apa itu—dengan sepasang tanduk tengah meringkuk. Makhluk asing itu hanya mengenakan sebuah celana yang telah sobek di sana sini, bagian atasnya polos begitu saja.

Izuku segera mengambil alat pemukul baseball di ujung ruangan, begitu panik hingga ia nyaris tersandung botol air mineral kosong yang tergeletak di lantai. Makhluk itu menggeram dengan suara dalam membuat Izuku gemetar. Sekilas ia mampu melihat sepasang taring yang mencuat, kemudian lenyap perlahan. Makhluk bertanduk mencoba bangkit. Di saat itulah Izuku menangkap pemandangan yang luput dari matanya. Sebuah sayap hitam kusam perlahan terbentang.

"K-k-k-kau.. siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan di balkon apartemenku? Kau datang dari mana?" Izuku memberanikan diri bertanya. Tongkat baseball masih ia pegang erat-erat, diarahkannya pada makhluk dengan satu sayap yang kini berdiri tegap.

Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Izuku susah payah menelan ludah. Bekas luka terbakar di salah satu sisi matanya terlihat begitu menyeramkan. Makhluk itu melangkah maju, membuat Izuku otomatis mundur beberapa langkah. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipis, jantungnya berdentum tak karuan, rasa sesak di paru-parunya semakin hebat.

"A-apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Jangan dekati aku! Aku akan memukulmu! Jangan mendekat—atau aku akan berteriak! Aku bisa memanggil polisi!" Deretan kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Izuku yang gemetar karena panik.

Mendadak atmosfer ruangan semakin panas. Izuku megap-megap mencari pasokan udara yang entah kenapa semakin menipis saat makhluk menyeramkan tersebut memasuki kamarnya. AC masih menyala tapi rasanya sia-sia saja karena hawa panas yang ganjil ini begitu menyiksa. Mungkin, dia sejenis makhluk ghaib yang selalu diceritakan dalam buku-buku berbau supernatural. Izuku tak pernah percaya dengan eksistensi makhluk astral seperti hantu, roh jahat, iblis, dan semacamnya. Namun, sosok yang berdiri menjulang beberapa meter di hadapannya mematahkan prinsipnya. Makhluk itu menggeram sekali lagi, membuat Izuku nyaris melempar tongkat baseball.

"Kau—k-kau pasti ingin membunuhku, kan? Silakan saja. Aku tak tahu kau jenis makhluk apa, tapi sepertinya kau bukan manusia. Memanggil polisi pun sepertinya .. ingin membunuhku?" Air mata Izuku meleleh.

Apa yang barusan ia katakan? Sejak ibunya meninggal Izuku memang kehilangan harapan dan tujuan hidup. Ia pernah mencoba bunuh diri dengan menelan segenggam pil tidur;yang pada akhirnya gagal karena ia masih bernapas keesokan harinya. Izuku tak suka dengan cara melukai diri sendiri dengan benda tajam, ia benci darah. Karena itu ia memutuskan menggunakan cara yang lebih halus, cara yang akan membunuhmu perlahan-lahan;merokok.

Ketika kesempatan untuk mati ada di depan mata, Izuku tersadar. Betapa mengerikan makhluk bertanduk di hadapannya. Kuku panjang dan runcing miliknya bisa dengan mudah mencabik-cabik tubuh kecil miliknya, mengoyak daging hingga terlepas dari tulang, kemudian melemparnya ke ujung neraka paling dasar.

Izuku terisak dengan suara lirih. Tongkat _baseball_ jatuh di atas permukaan lantai yang keras, suaranya menggema hingga ke ujung ruangan.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Suara yang begitu berat dan dalam seolah-olah keluar dari bagian bumi yang paling dasar membuat Izuku mengangkat wajahnya. Makhluk itu bicara. Bicara seperti manusia! Buru-buru ia seka bekas air mata dengan ujung kaus.

"Kau—bisa bicara?" Rasa takut dan panik yang sejak tadi menyerang perlahan mulai menguap. Ada yang aneh dengan suara yang menggelitik daun telinganya

"Kau mendengarku. Kenapa menangis? Kau takut aku akan membunuhmu?"

Sayap berwarna gelap dan kusam lenyap, kuku panjang dan runcing perlahan menghilang. Sepasang tanduk yang tertanam di kedua sisi kepalanya menyusut hingga tak berbekas. Helaian merah berpadu putih berkibar pelan oleh hembusan angin malam. Atmosfer ruangan kembali normal. Di hadapannya berdiri sosok pemuda normal, tanpa atribut menyeramkan. Satu-satunya yang tidak menghilang hanya bekas luka di sisi matanya. Semakin lama dipandang semakin Izuku terbiasa.

"Maaf—aku, aku hanya ketakutan karena ada makhluk asing tiba-tiba jatuh di atas balkon kamarku."

"Aku dikejar oleh gerombolan _Guardian Angel_ saat terbang melintasi kota ini. Mereka melempariku dengan kerikil suci dari surga. Aku yang hanya seorang diri tak bisa melawan. Salah satu dari mereka membawa tombak cahaya. Kau bisa lihat tadi, salah satu sayapku terpotong." Pemuda itu menjelaskan panjang lebar tanpa diminta, dan sejujurnya Izuku terkejut dengan cara bicaranya yang normal layaknya manusia kebanyakan.

" _Guardian Angel_? Apa mereka semacam malaikat bersayap putih seperti karakter di _game_ bertema _fantasy_?" Izuku nampak antusias, namun detik berikutnya menyesal saat menangkap perubahan ekspresi lawan bicaranya yang terlihat mengetat. Sepertinya Izuku salah bicara.

"Mereka memburu para iblis, menangkapnya dan mengurung bangsa kami di penjara neraka paling dasar." Napas pemuda itu memburu cepat.

Sesaat Izuku merasa blank. Ia tak siap dengan penjelasan bertubi-tubi yang terasa tak masuk akal. Sehari-hari Izuku hanya mendengar keluhan tentang tugas perkuliahan yang berat dari mulut teman-temannya, tentang curhatan betapa sulitnya mencari pekerjaan, tentang aksi kriminal yang akhir-akhir ini marak mengancam. Ketika pemuda dengan sepasang iris berbeda menjejalinya dengan kisah _guardian angel_ , perburuan iblis, dan hal-hal di luar nalar, sungguh Izuku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Jadi, kau ini iblis?" Izuku mencoba membuat dirinya yakin. Makhluk itu tidak berbohong, Izuku sudah melihat semuanya. Namun, sebagian dari akal sehatnya masih tak percaya.

"Kau lihat tanduk di kepalaku tadi."

Izuku mengangguk. Tidak mungkin makhluk itu memasang tanduk abal-abal seperti _cosplayer_ yang menirukan salah satu karakter iblis dalam _game_.

"Kau bisa menyemburkan api?" Izuku masih ngotot. Rasa takutnya hilang sepenuhnya. Pemuda di depannya tampak lebih manusiawi sekarang.

"Ambilkan rokok di atas meja kalau kau tak percaya."

Izuku meraih sebatang rokok dan memberikannya pada pemuda pemilik mahkota dwi warna. Jemari kokoh dan panjang meraba tekstur lintingan tembakau, gerakannya begitu lembut hingga Izuku tak sadar benda itu telah terpasang di antara belah bibirnya yang sedikit gemetar.

"Saat ada aku di sini, kau tak memerlukan pemantik."

Bibir pemuda itu mendekat hingga menyentuh ujung lintingan. Api panas yang keluar dari mulutnya membakar ujung rokok yang terjepit di bibir Izuku. Pemuda hijau nyaris menjerit karena rasa terkejut. Makhluk itu hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian merebut rokok yang telah menyala. Benda itu berpindah tempat, terselip dengan pose yang begitu sensual di kedua belah bibir yang mengeluarkan uap panas.

Untuk kedua kalinya pandangan mereka bertemu, dan Izuku merasakan betapa tubuhnya memanas seiring dengan mendekatnya sang iblis. Seperti ada serpihan dari neraka yang melekat pada tubuh makhluk tersebut. Ragu-ragu, Izuku menyentuh permukaan kulit yang terekspos. Sensasi terbakar menyebar dari ujung jari hingga sekujur badan.

"Namaku Shouto. Karena kau telah mengetahui rahasiaku, aku tak bisa melepasmu begitu saja."

Seringai menyeramkan tercipta di antara remang-remang cahaya.

.

.

Izuku berangkat ke kampus keesokan harinya. Rutinitas pagi yang biasanya dilalui dengan sunyi kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika sosok makhluk bernama Shouto membangunkannya dengan tiupan panas yang terasa membakar daun telinga. Seingat Izuku, Shouto tidur di atas sofa yang menghadap televisi. Entah bagaimana caranya pemuda itu telah bergelung nyaman di balik selimut tebal, mendekap tubuh kecilnya seolah-olah bantal. Salah-salah Shouto bisa membuatnya menjadi daging panggang. Izuku tak tahu seberapa sering Shouto mengeluarkan aura panas, jadi lebih baik ia berjaga-jaga.

Begitu kakinya menginjak kelas Sejarah Dunia, teman-temannya langsung datang berkerumun. Izuku merasa tak enak karena hampir sepekan tidak memberi kabar. Teman-temannya pun maklum Izuku masih dalam suasana berduka.

"Kau bau rokok, Midoriya. Kau duduk dekat bapak-bapak perokok ya di kereta?" Kirishima mengendus baju sang pemuda hijau. Izuku mencelos. Sial. Semalam Shouto menjejali mulutnya dengan dua batang rokok sekaligus. Pemuda itu beralasan; _kau ingin mati kan, mulai sekarang merokok lah sebungkus dalam sehari_.

Brengsek.

"A-aku, ya. Seperti itulah. Aku akan menyemprotnya dengan parfum ada kabar terbaru?" Izuku mengeluarkan buku materi Sejarah sembari menunggu dosen tiba.

Kaminari Denki berkata dengan nada serius."Midoriya, aku tidak tahu kau membaca berita di televisi atau tidak, tapi—kau kenal Kendou dari jurusan Ekonomi? Yang biasanya bersama Yaomomo dan Jirou."

Izuku mengangguk.

"Tiga hari yang lalu ia diserang sekelompok manusia bertopeng saat melintasi sebuah gang di malam hari. Dia dalam perjalanan pulang ke apartemen. Tidak dibunuh sih—tapi, sekujur tubuhnya penuh sayatan benda tajam hingga tak tersisa satu kulit pun yang luput dari kebiadaban mereka. Dia dirawat di rumah sakit dan masih belum sadarkan diri."

"B-bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Untuk saat ini belum ada korban selain Kendou. Tapi aku berharap kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi. Ada yang lebih buruk ngomong-ngomong."

Kirishima berbisik rendah di telinga Izuku."Penjahat-penjahat yang telah menyerang Kendou masih berkeliaran bebas."

Izuku tak bisa mengikuti mata kuliah dengan tenang setelah mendengar cerita dari Kaminari. Pihak keamanan beserta para dosen menghimbau para mahasiswa untuk tidak pergi seorang diri pada malam hari, minimal harus dua orang. Hindari tempat-tempat sepi seperti gang sempit karena jika sudah diserang, akan sulit untuk meminta pertolongan. Izuku merutuk dalam hati. Ia lupa hari ini ada kegiatan tambahan dan baru kembali ke apartemen saat malam menjelang. Sesungguhnya ia memiliki dasar ilmu bela diri, tapi jika lawannya berupa gerombolan manusia keji dengan perlengkapan senjata, Izuku tak yakin bisa melawannya.

Rasa cemas semakin menghantui ketika kegiatan tambahan usai. Matahari telah terbenam sepenuhnya. Izuku memandang langit. Tidak ada bintang. Pemuda itu bergidik. Ia memiliki firasat akan terjadi hal tak mengenakkan jika tak melihat kerlap kerlip bintang. Awan-awan gelap menghalangi sinar rembulan, membuat jalanan terasa dua kali lebih mencekam meski telah dilengkapi penerang.

"Siaaalllllll!" Izuku nyaris berteriak saat melihat tanda perbaikan jalan di hadapannya. Seingatnya pagi tadi tanda itu belum terpasang. Ia tak memiliki pilihan selain mengambil jalan memutar melewati beberapa gang. Cerita Kaminari terngiang di dalam kepala. Izuku merogoh saku celananya tergesa-gesa, mengeluarkan sebatang rokok untuk mengusir rasa cemas berlebihan. Ketika ia ingat bahwa pemantik masih tergeletak di atas meja, Izuku mengumpat.

Gang di hadapannya seperti lorong kematian;gelap, panjang, sempit, seperti tiada ujung. Izuku melangkah cepat tanpa sempat menoleh ke belakang. Ia nyaris menjerit ketika sekawanan tikus got berlari di atas kakinya dengan suara cicitan ramai. Izuku akhirnya menyerah, ia melangkah dengan lebih santai. Berlarian di lorong gelap seperti ini hanya akan membuatnya tersandung.

"Ternyata masih ada bocah yang berkeliaran di tempat gelap sendirian."

Jantung Izuku nyaris berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar suara asing samar, disusul dengan bunyi langkah kaki beradu serta gema ujung senjata tajam yang bergesekan dengan tembok.

Izuku nyaris mati berdiri.

Tiga—tidak, empat sampai lima manusia berpakaian serba hitam dengan topeng badut tertawa lebar menutupi wajah.

"K-kalian,kalian yang melukai Kendou!" Izuku berteriak, campuran antara rasa takut dan marah. Kedua kakinya terasa kaku seolah-olah menjadi satu dengan tanah.

Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebuah belati panjang yang berkilau di bawah sinar bulan. Awan hitam lenyap, sinar keemasan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih jelas.

"Jadi, gadis itu temanmu? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa masih hidup?"

Izuku merogoh saku celananya, mencari ponsel. Ketika ujung jarinya menyentuh permukaan layar, sebuah senjata tajam serupai _kunai_ melayang ke arahnya. Menancap di bahu kiri Izuku, seketika cairan merah kental mengalir. Izuku berteriak kesakitan. Ia tak mampu berpikir. Menyusun strategi dadakan untuk melarikan diri pun tak bisa. Tidak jika lawannya adalah sekumpulan manusia psikopat gila haus darah.

"Kenapa kalian menyiksa orang? Brengsek. Kalian bukan manusia." Izuku mundur beberapa langkah. Darah menetes, membentuk genangan di tempat ia berpijak.

"Bukankah hidup dalam kedamaian itu membosankan? Menurutmu, apa yang dilakukan polisi jika tidak ada kami? Mereka akan jadi pengangguran, tahu." Disusul suara kekehan mengerikan yang menggema sepanjang lorong.

"—to..," Izuku bergumam.

"Berhenti bicara, nak. Tidak akan ada yang menolongmu di tempat seperti ini bahkan meski kau berteriak sekali pun. Seharusnya kau mematuhi nasihat para aparat keamanan untuk tidak berkeliaran seorang diri."

"Shou—to.. Shouto.. Shouto- _kun_ ,"Izuku masih menggumamkan nama pemuda yang entah saat ini ada di mana. Bisa jadi ia telah pergi. Terbang melintasi benua dengan satu sayap. Atau mungkin ia masih meringkuk di balik selimut menunggunya pulang. Yang benar saja, kenapa dia harus memanggil nama sosok iblis, musuh umat manusia hingga akhir jaman.

"Cepat bereskan. Kali ini kita bunuh saja. Organ dalamnya bisa dijual di pasar ilegal."

Tiga orang melangkah maju dengan belati terhunus.

" _Shouto.._ "

Sebelum mereka sempat melayangkan seujung jari pun di tubuh Izuku, suara bedebum yang tidak asing menghampiri telinganya. Shouto berdiri dengan uap panas yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepasang tanduk yang selama ini ia takuti, tumbuh perlahan di kedua sisi kepala. Kukunya memanjang dengan suara gemeretak yang mengerikan.

"Kau ingin aku apakan sekumpulan babi ini, Izuku?" Betapa Izuku merasakan kelegaan luar biasa saat mendengar suara dalam dan berat milik Shouto.

"P-panggil polisi saja. Kau punya ponsel? Ah—aku lupa kau ini iblis. Sial— _ukkh_." Izuku meringis ketika rasa nyeri menyebar hingga ke sekujur badan. Luka di bahu kirinya membentuk sebuah lubang menganga dengan cairan kental masih mengalir.

"Aku tidak yakin." Shouto bersandar pada sisi tembok dengan kedua tangan terlipat. Pemuda itu masih dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada seperti malam sebelumnya. Sinar bulan membuat wajah dengan bekas luka terlihat jelas.

"Mereka ini _teman-temanku_ , tahu." Shouto menatap Izuku yang tengah menahan rasa sakit.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti tak lupa jika tugas iblis adalah menyesatkan umat manusia. Menggoda dan membisikkan kata-kata manis untuk berbuat keji, jahat, dan biadab. Iblis itu manipulatif. Mereka akan terus merekrut manusia menuju jalan sesat. Cemburu, iri, dengki, amarah, keinginan untuk menyakiti dan melukai, kuharap kau tak lupa itu."

"Kau.. sejak awal kau—"

"Aku bisa membunuh mereka jika kau memintanya. Cepat katakan keinginanmu, Izuku. Aku bisa melihat kobaran api amarah di dadamu. Kau ingin mereka mati karena telah melukai sahabatmu. Kau tak berdaya melawan mereka dengan tubuh ringkihmu. Kau ingin _seseorang_ menghabisi mereka. Karena itu kau memanggil namaku."

"Aku tidak akan— _ukkhh_. Mana sudi aku meminta pertolongan pada makhluk laknat sepertimu?"

"Kau memanggilku tadi."

Salah satu pria bertopeng menginterupsi."Aku tahu kau datang dari mana, tapi yang jelas kau akan mati bersama bocah hijau di sana."

Izuku menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia meminta pertolongan pada Shouto. Beberapa potong adegan di masa depan yang terlihat mengerikan melintas di dalam kepalanya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika manusia bersekutu dengan iblis? Imbalan apa yang akan dia minta sebagai ganti telah mendengar permintaannya?

"Katakan atau aku akan membunuhmu bersama mereka, Izuku!" Shouto mulai berteriak tak sabar.

"S-singkirkan mereka! Tapi jangan dibunuh. Biarkan mereka tetap hidup." Izuku akhirnya menyerah.

"Jangan meminta hal setengah-setengah begitu, sial."

Detik berikutnya Izuku menyesal. Shouto mencabik-cabik tubuh mangsanya tanpa ampun, darah dan daging yang terkoyak disertai jeritan kesakitan menghantam dada Izuku. Pemuda hijau itu mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya saat menyaksikan pembantaian mengerikan di depan mata. Izuku bisa mendengar suara kulit mereka yang terlepas dari daging, bagaimana tulang belulang remuk. Izuku menutup mulutnya dengan tangan ketika menangkap sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah Shouto. Iblis itu tampak menikmati kegiatannya seolah-olah ia memang sudah menunggu sejak tadi. Suara api yang berkobar mengakhiri segalanya. Izuku bisa menyaksikan tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa saling bertumpuk, terbakar seperti daging panggang. Aroma hangus seketika memenuhi atmosfer di sekelilingnya. Izuku muntah sekali lagi.

Ia tak punya tenaga untuk menghindar ketika Shouto mendekatinya. Tersenyum angkuh seolah-olah tak terjadi apa pun. Tubuh panas itu condong ke arah Izuku, jemarinya yang panjang menyibakkan helaian hijau yang menutupi sebagian wajah.

"Terbakarlah bersamaku, Izuku."

Sebuah ciuman rasa neraka membuat Izuku membulatkan mata. Shouto melumat bibirnya secara ugal-ugalan, tidak mengenal rasa lembut, panas, dan bergairah. Benda lunak dan basah menggeliat dalam rongga mulut, menekan lawan untuk tidak banyak menuntut. Saliva menetes dari celah-celah ciuman yang terasa membakar. Kedua tangan Izuku yang bebas mencoba menggapai udara.

Ketika ciuman itu terlepas, Izuku terbatuk-batuk. Ia berbaring telentang, terengah-engah dengan keringat membanjitri tubuh. Bagaimana bisa, bagaimana bisa makhluk jahanam itu menciumnya di depan tumpukan mayat gosong yang masih menguarkan aroma daging yang membuat perut Izuku terasa mual.

"Kau terluka." Jemari Shouto menyusuri bahu kiri Izuku yang kausnya terkoyak, memperlihatkan lubang menganga dan kulit yang mengelupas.

"AKKKH! A-apa yang kau lakukan? Shouto, berhenti! Aku—"

Izuku menjerit saat Shouto menjilati lukanya. Lidah pemuda itu menari-nari gila, menyesap setiap tetesan darah yang tersisa. Bagi Izuku terasa sangat menjijikkan, namun bagi Shouto sensasinya tak bisa didefinisasikan. Sudah berapa lama ia tak bersenang-senang dengan manusia? Sudah berapa lama ia tak menyecap rasa amis darah mereka? Shouto mengoyak kulit yang tak terluka dengan sepasang taring yang mencuat.

"UKKHH! S-sakit! Kau menyakitiku! Kau menyakitiku!" Izuku menendang-nendang udara. Ia tak berdaya dalam tindihan tubuh pemuda di atasnya. Shouto tak tergoyahkan. Tegap dan kokoh seperti benteng pertahanan.

"Aku sedang menyembuhkanmu, diam sebentar. Kau mengeluarkan banyak darah dan masih bisa memberontak seperti ini."

Izuku tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud menyembuhkan. Yang jelas, ia merasakan lukanya perlahan menutup. Terasa menyakitkan namun juga melegakan di saat bersamaan. Bagian yang terluka di bahu kirinya basah oleh saliva Shouto. Satu-satunya bekas yang tertinggal hanya berupa dua lubang kecil;gigitan Shouto.

"Aroma tubuhmu membuatku terbakar." Shouto merengkuh pemuda yang lebih kecil.

"Shouto," panggil Izuku lemah.

"Apa sekarang kau takut padaku?" Shouto membelai bibir Izuku yang sedikit bengkak karena ciuman panas.

"Aku—tetaplah di sisiku, jangan pergi ke mana-mana. Kau harus datang saat aku memanggilmu. Kau makhluk paling brengsek yang pernah kutemui—tapi aku senang kau ada di sini."

"Izuku.."

"Oh ya. Jangan berkeliaran tanpa baju seperti itu, kau bisa ditangkap polisi nanti. Besok akan kuantar ke _mall_ —apa kau butuh ponsel? Sepertinya tidak ya, kau bahkan bisa mendengar suaraku dari jarak jauh—mungkin ribuan kilometer suaraku bisa mencapaimu." Izuku tersenyum lebar. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

Shoutu mendaratkan kecupan selamat malam di kening pemuda yang kini pingsan dalam pelukannya. Bulan mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan.

.

.

Izuku memutuskan untuk tidak buka mulut saat semua media massa memberitakan penemuan lima mayat yang terbakar di sebuah gang. Dua orang polisi memang sempat berpatroli di sekitar apartemen, mewawancarai para penghuni untuk mendapatkan informasi. Polisi juga mendatangi kamarnya, menanyakan beberapa hal. Shouto yang tengah menikmati kopi hitam melirik dari balik surat kabar.

"—sungguh aneh. Mayat mereka terbakar begitu saja. Sejujurnya, penemuan mayat mereka merupakan terobosan besar. Kasus resmi ditutup. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang lebih besar, lebih mengerikan. Nak, kau tak apa-apa? Kenapa di sini panas sekali? _AC_ -mu rusak?" Salah satu petugas menyeka butiran keringat di dahi.

Izuku membatu di tempat, dia melirik Shouto. Shouto hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Ketika kedua polisi itu telah pergi, Izuku menghampiri sosok pemuda yang begitu kalem tanpa dosa.

"Shouto- _kun_ , jangan melakukan hal-hal yang mengundang kecurigaan."

"Aku pikir mereka akan menyakitimu,"Shouto membalas dengan raut wajah polos.

Izuku hampir tak mempercayai makhluk di depannya. Ke mana sosok keji tak berperasaan semalam? Sosok yang dengan kurang ajar telah men—menci—mencium—ukkhh! Wajah Izuku memerah hingga ke daun telinga.

"Bukankah kau ada kuliah? Kau mau diantar? Aku bisa menunggu di pintu gerbang jika kau mau—"

"Tidak!" Izuku memotong cepat.

"Baiklah, tidak perlu berteriak. Aku akan menunggumu pulang." Shouto mengalah.

"Tapi aku bosan di rumah sepanjang hari. Lekas pulang dan kita bisa bercinta."

Shouto menyeruput kopi hitamnya sampai habis. Kedua mata Izuku berkedip-kedip mencoba mencerna kalimat barusan.

"B-b-b-b-bercintaaaa? M-mana mungkin! Aku tidak tidur dengan sembarangan orang. K-kenapa tatapanmu seperti itu? Aku akan berteriak—"

"Rileks, Izuku. Aku bukan orang sembarangan. Kau mengenalku. Bukankah wajar dua manusia yang tinggal satu atap melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan bersama?"

"Apanya yang wajar? Kita berdua sama-sama lelaki!" Lengkingan Izuku naik satu oktaf.

"Lalu kenapa? Laki-laki juga punya _lubang._ Seperti yang dijelaskan di buku ini." Shouto mengeluarkan sebuah buku mencurigakan yang ternyata berupa doujinshi kisah cinta antara dua laki-laki.

Izuku nyaris pingsan. Dari mana dia mendapatkan barang seperti ini?

"Kupungut di depan pintu kamar sebelah tadi pagi saat kau masih pulas tertidur. Sepertinya tak sengaja jatuh."

Izuku menghela napas panjang. Iblis di depannya tersenyum penuh arti, entah kenapa seperti ada motif tersembunyi di balik senyuman—seringaian Shouto.

Izuku memutuskan untuk berhenti merokok. Uang untuk hidup sehari-hari saja sudah menipis karena harus menghidupi iblis homeless seperti Shouto. Padahal wajar saja jika Shouto mencuri makanan atau merampok bank besar dengan kekuatan ghaibnya. Tapi pemuda itu tak melakukannya. Ia hanya berdiam membaca buku di kamar Izuku sembari menunggu kepulangan pemuda hijau.

Hubungan keduanya melangkah lebih jauh. Ranjang Izuku menjadi ranjang Shouto juga. Seks dengan Shouto sangat hebat dan menakjubkan. Izuku lupa cara bernapas ketika bibir Shouto membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman panas. Izuku lupa cara bicara ketika kecupan bertubi-tubi menghujani tubuhnya seperti selusin peluru melubangi kulitnya. Ada saat di mana Shouto bercinta dengan cara kasar, memegang kendali penuh permainan. Izuku tak pernah—dalam imajinasinya yang liar dan kotor sekali pun akan bercinta dengan iblis. Kehidupan seksnya selama ini begitu monoton dan sangat membosankan. Ia pernah tidur dengan salah satu kakak tingkatnya yang bernama Shigaraki Tomura, pria itu memperlakukannya seperti makhluk tak berdaya. Memang menakjubkan saat melakukan pertama kali, dan selanjutnya terasa tak istimewa.

Shouto tidak seperti itu. Iblis itu menawarkan sebuah percintaan yang membakar. Di mana seks satu kali tidak akan pernah cukup. Ketika di suatu malam Izuku memanggil namanya dalam keadaan mabuk karena terlalu banyak minum di pesta ulang tahun salah satu teman kampusnya, Shouto menjemputnya. Merangkul Izuku, memapahnya pulang. Dalam kondisi mabuknya, Izuku meracau ' _Gunakan sayapmu, Shouto. Aku lelah berjalan. Ayo, aku ingin terbang sepertimu. Kalau tidak mau aku akan teriak'_. Shouto baru pertama kali melihat Izuku mabuk. Sosok polos dan menggemaskan yang sehari-hari Izuku tunjukkan lenyap digantikan pemandangan yang—menggairahkan. Izuku menjelma menjadi manusia agresif begitu keduanya mendarat di atas ranjang.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menguasaiku. Kau manusia lemah yang terlanjur menjadi mainan iblis sepertiku."

Shouto menarik celana Izuku dengan satu gerakan brutal, melemparnya asal-asalan. Kemeja dirobek menjadi dua bagian hingga terpampang tubuh mulus yang membuat nafsu Shouto semakin berkobar tak terkendali.

Shouto mengangkat salah satu kaki Izuku, bergerak maju untuk memberi kecupan panas pada paha bagian dalam. Izuku menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya. Suara yang keluar sungguh memalukan. Lidah panas menari dengan ganas hingga ke pangkal paha.

Shouto menarik diri. Terlalu panas. Tubuhnya yang berpeluh terlihat mengkilap di bawah sinar lampu temaram. Izuku bangun dari posisinya. Dengan ujung jarinya ia menelusuri guratan otot dada yang terbentuk sempurna, padat dan keras. Izuku berpikir—seperti inikah wujud dewa seks yang selalu diagung-agungkan dalam sebuah kisah roman kotor yang pernah ia baca beberapa waktu lalu? Izuku menggigit permukaan kulit bahu Shouto sekuat tenaga. Air mata nyaris menetes. Ia ingin berteriak betapa tidak adilnya permainan mereka, ketika Shouto mampu meninggalkan begitu banyak bekas kecupan, gigitan, dan hisapan di sekujur tubuhnya, Izuku tak mampu memberi sebuah tanda pun di tubuh iblis tersebut. Bekas gigitan yang sangat dalam akan menghilang dalam sekali kedipan. Persetan dengan regenerasi iblis. Shouto tahu Izuku sedikit kesal, pemuda itu membaringkan izuku di atas ranjang dengan sprei berantakan. Beberapa perabotan di atas meja jatuh saat sesi berciuman panas, dan Shouto membiarkannya.

"Kenapa manusia begitu rapuh dan lemah, Izuku?"

Shouto menyesap kulit leher Izuku dengan kuat. Bercak merah keunguan tercipta dalam sekejap. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas bergerak turun, menggoda setitik pusat gairah yang masih terbungkus celana dalam.

Izuku mengerang. Shouto selalu seperti ini, menyiksanya perlahan-lahan.

"Dari semua yang pernah tidur denganmu, siapa yang paling hebat? Siapa yang bisa membuatmu orgasme berkali-kali? Siapa yang bisa membuatmu memohon untuk tidak berhenti? Katakan, Izuku."

Dua jari sekaligus masuk ke dalam lubang sempit. Jeritan Izuku dibungkam oleh sebuah ciuman kasar.

"Shou—to, Shouto, Shouto." Izuku menggumamkan nama pemuda di atasnya di antara ciuman basah dan begitu ilegal.

"Hmm, _sou ka_."

Izuku mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher pemuda yang tengah menindihnya. Menariknya untuk lebih dekat, membuatnya kedua tubuh menempel semakin erat.

" _Ayo kita terbakar bersama-sama_."

Kedua belah bibir kembali menyatu. Izuku tak peduli apa pun. Shouto memberikan segalanya.

.

END

.

 **AN** : Sudah lama ngidam nulis fanfiksi demon!shouto sama human!izuku akhirnya kesampaian juga /kipas-kipas/


End file.
